A Grimm A Bear And A Zauberbiest Captain
by SnapesYukuai
Summary: Nearly a year after arresting Barry Rabe for his involvement in crime they meet again and Nick finds the young man has changed for the better. When he gets hurt after defending Barry and his girlfriend from another wesen he may yet come to experience the care of a whole Jägerbar family. And of course there is Sean Renard, his Captain and Ruler of wesen Portland.


Umm, I somehow got it into my head to write a story involving Frank Rabe and his son Barry and I can never resist to have a caring Renard somewhere added to the mix.  
On that note, Nick's and his fallout and subsequent making up came much earlier in this one so it is only partly canon compliant and their relationship is a slightly different one. Furthermore Nick has grown stronger as a Grimm earlier than in the series at least control wise.

Sean displays some skills that you may in part recognize from some of my other stories. He possesses them because of his heritage, both from the royal and the hexenbiest side.  
Hexenwerk = Empowered Touch  
Hexenflüstern = Witches' Whisper  
Both will be explained throughout the story. ;)

GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM

A Bear, A Grimm And A Zauberbiest Captain:

Nick is quite content to wander down a street in direction of his second favourite Barista and Bakery Shop. He'll report back to Renard at precinct in an hour to discuss progress of their newest case while Hank follows another lead on their list but that still leaves more than enough time to fetch a few bagels for when his partner returns.

Sean Renard. He has become an entity of his own in the last months. Not long after he has come into his heritage a few things have come to light that threatened to shake Nick's world. He has learned, from an angry Adalind Shade after losing her powers to him, that Renard is not only the Bastard son of a Royal line and the ruler of wesen Portland but also that he has ordered his aunt's death.

Matters have turned explosive then and after their fall out, their meeting in the woods because of the key and subsequent explanations his Captain has given him there has been a long period of frosty silence. Monroe has been great throughout that time. He's explained what matters he could and on the occasion that the Grimm had practically burst with anger he has taken him deep into Forest Park for some weapon-whacking as he's called it.

Those matters the blutbad couldn't explain another man did much to Nick's initial surprise. But he should have known, shouldn't he? The man was up high enough both in wesen and human community of Portland to be knowledgeable in politics of either kind and despite the circumstances of their first meeting he has been patient and willing to answer his many questions ever since.

This has helped Nick to understand a few things better. It hasn't made right what Renard did, but it shifted things into perspective. In the end he has met with the man again. In his condo this time instead of some dingy hut and they have talked and come to an agreement.

Now half a year later Nick finds himself trusting the man, although had someone told him that back in the beginning he would have laughed at them or punched them.

But enough of such heavy musings now, he has bakery goods to fetch!

He's just about to enter the shop when he takes up a heated discussion nearby. It's normally not his habit to go and investigate every single argument he comes across but one of the voices sounds vaguely familiar so he decides to take a closer look.

Carefully he moves into the alley pausing to listen again and going on when it becomes clear that the voices come from one of the streets deeper inside.

"Joey, let me go! I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore!"

"Come on, Lizzy-babe, what do you want with that idiot of a bear-mongrel?! You're my girlfriend and that I've been away for some time doesn't change that in the least!"

That second voice has a hissing quality to it and fairly oozes aggression. Nick quickens his steps without making a single sound while moving.

"She dumped you, Joey, and for good reason, too. So leave her be before I forget why I restrain myself!"

That new deeper voice! That's the familiar one. But where has he heard it? It's been some time...

"Do you really think I'm trembling in fear of some dumb-ass Jägerbar like you, _Barry_?!"

A low growl. Nick reaches the entrance of the back alley, where the voices come from. Realisation hits him. Barry Rabe, the Jägerbar from his second wesen related case. He remembers that he has been released from juvenile prison by now.

"I don't know, maybe you should. But then again, you are too stupid to get that hitting your girlfriend is big shit so why should you have enough brains to see the danger you get yourself into, if you. Do. Not. Let. Her. Be!"

At the end his tone lowers to a deep, dangerous growl and instead of a young man a fully woged Jägerbear flickers into appearance before being hidden again.

Barry Rabe is standing like a silent sentinel between a blond, muscle-packed boy and a teenage girl – dark haired, petite and approximately as old as the two boys. Barry does not say or do anything further but exudes an aura of being this close to a second, more violent woge, this close to his restraint snapping in face of that obnoxious guy.

Considering what he has heard Nick cannot fault him but the fact still remains that he could easily end up back in Juvie, if he wasn't careful.

Unknowingly the guy named Joey echoes his thoughts.

"Uuuh, and can you tell me, how you want to keep me from taking her? Poor Barry may yet end up back in prison, where that ninny catch-and-release Grimm has put him a year back, doesn't he?"

A low threatening growl rumbles through the taller boy's chest.

"Lady and gentlemen, what is the matter here?"

Nick states calmly while stepping up to them and making his presence known. All three start at his words but the Grimm takes note that Barry doesn't leave his place protectively standing in front of the girl named Lizzy. His gaze also shows recognition. He remembers him, that much is clear.

"Mind your own business! This is between me and that girl! Who are you, anyway, asshole?!"

Nick's neutral expression turns frosty as he steps into Joey's personal space and regards him out of cold grey eyes. The blond snarls and he presents a scaly, green purplish visage of some lizard like wesen only to rear back when suddenly faced with a full, liquid black Grimm glare.

"Detective Burkhardt." He pulls aside his jacket to reveal his badge.

"I am that ninny catch-and-release Grimm. Now tell me, is it just my warped perception or were you just harassing a teenage girl?" Fear lights up brown eyes for an instant before bravado gains the upper hand.

"That's none of your damn business! She is my girl and she should damn well behave that way instead of hitting on that Jägerbar dirt!"

"As a member of Portland Police department it _is_ my business. You've got one last chance before I arrest you, but use your head for once and choose sensibly: I could arrest you for assaulting a teenage girl despite her assertions to let her go or you could prove to me that you are not as stupid as you make out to be and go on your way."

Nick doesn't let his focus slide from the young man for even a moment, aware that slightly to his right Barry's bear nature might break out at any moment, but also reading violent intent in Joey's small eyes.

"You do not scare me!"

The Grimm's stare is cool and collected when he pins down the delinquent in front of him.

"Really? And I could have sworn you just stepped back in fear when I so much as looked at you. Anyway, you've made your choice. A trip to the station and some time in a holding cell it is then."

Nick is just about to take the idiot into custody when the lizard wesen resurfaces. Fangs are bared and in the blink of an eye Nick readies himself for a confrontation, lets Grimm instincts rise as he waits for this young man to attack.

"You couldn't even kill some shitty Jägerbars so I want to see you try stopping me!"

Some part of Joey's snout draws back to reveal long fangs and glands of a kind. He moves fast, unbelievably fast and would have hurt both Barry and Liz, if Nick had not squarely stepped into his path. They are frozen in shock, caught unaware because less trained to read people than the Grimm.

Something is spewed forth from the lizard's mouth but Nick knows one thing, if he moves out of the way that stuff will hit the two teenagers. So he just averts his face – feels that substance hit his throat and part of his chest – and does what cop and Grimm instincts tell him to when there's no immediate pain or anything else:

He catches Joey's wrists – hands turned into claws and just about to take a swipe – twists them behind his back with practised ease and has him flipped onto his stomach and immobile with a single flick and cast.

He crouches down so that he can speak directly into his ear while he has his opponent pressed to the ground and at his mercy. His voice is chilly, not at all that of the understanding Detective. It is a Grimm's voice and Nick is well aware. He wants to get a point across, after all.

"In a moment I will read you your rights and arrest you for attempted assault of a minor but before we do this, listen carefully: If you even think about harassing that girl one more time I will come after you not as a cop but as a Grimm. If you ask yourself, how I should know, I _will_ know for I am a Detective and a Grimm and I have my ways. Do I have made myself clear?"

When only a whimper is forthcoming Nick gives the adolescent a none too gentle shake.

"Is that clear?" He repeats sternly.

"Yes, Sir!"

"Good." That single word sounds ominous enough to make Joey very nearly pee his pants. For an instant he lets the young lizard stew, then he handcuffs and pulls him up to stand while taking care to have him face away from everyone.

Nick calmly informs Joey of his rights and the charges brought up against him while carefully hiding his amusement at hearing Barry's and Liz' whispered conversation:

"You've never told me the Detective could be this scary!"

"Well, he wasn't last time... yeah, well he was but not in a Grimm way... just in that way a cop scares you when you know you've done some big shit..."

Keeping his perp subdued with one hand he takes out his phone with the other to call dispatch and have a patrol car pick him up.

GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM

"Here. This is the one. Take him to station, please and put him in a holding cell. I will be by later once I have dropped the other two off at home."

"Sure thing, Detective. But do tell, what's with your front, anyway?"

Nick stares down disgustedly at the remains of lizard spit and grimaces. He has wiped off what he could earlier but the stain has remained on his shirt.

"Perp thought it funny to spit at me."

"That's a lot of... you know..."

"Yeah, well, he's produced quite a mouthful. Be careful that he doesn't do the same to you. Not a great experience."

"I bet, Detective."

With a commiserating wink at Nick Officer Kowalski steps over to Barry and Liz to ask some questions giving Nick the time for a little chat with Joey who is now in the patrol car.

Before he can say anything the blonde hisses lowly:

"Why aren't you already lying on the ground screaming? I've directly hit you!"

"I don't know. Maybe your poison was too weak to affect me? I sure as hell do not feel a thing. And now listen: If you try such stunt on anyone else you won't only have to face charges from human law but from the wesen kind as well, so be sensible and go quietly."

Joey swallows thickly at that and for an instant terrible fear lights up his eyes. Yes, the delinquent youth knows about Portland's ruler and his dislike for anyone threatening to expose their community to its kehrseite counterpart.

GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM

They are finally alone in the alley. Nick has assured his colleagues again that he would get the other two home safely and that he would have them come to precinct later for a statement. Liz looks a mix of shy and grateful while Barry eyes him with something between wariness and reluctant respect. It seems, though, that there is a question burning on his tongue that's simply too important to keep quiet about despite being on uncertain terrain with the Grimm Detective:

"Okay, so why are you totally unaffected by a veneno-waran's poison? Is that some creepy Grimm thing?"

 _Waran then not lizard._

Inwardly Nick's gut clenches in fear at those words, because he has felt first signs of discomfort before immersing himself in his Grimm powers and squashing those effects down mercilessly, but outwardly he just raises an eyebrow and quirks a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Barry. I see you've truly changed your ways since last time."

Liz giggles but Barry's eyes narrow in suspicion. He is not sure, if Nick has been ironic or not. He knows he has been in contact with his father a few times but that doesn't have to mean anything. He's always made himself scarce when that happened not keen and meeting the man after being released from Juvie six months after getting charged.

After a moment the Grimm takes pity on him and says in a more amicable tone:

"I've meant it the way I said it. I have heard what transpired earlier and you've shown remarkable self-restraint there... not easy for you, I know."

It takes a bit of time and an unobtrusive shove from his girlfriend but in the end the young man's expression clears somewhat.

"Well, yeah, I have learned some things since... since last time. But don't you make a mistake, if that jerk had touched her one more time I would have flayed him!"

"I am aware. That is why I intervened."

"Thanks for that, Sir, anyway. You really helped us... and that with being a Grimm and all."

It's Liz and she steps up to him now and looks him squarely in the eye – to show her sincerity and to show that she isn't afraid of him. A glimpse of luisant-pêcheur, that otter like wesen, shows before sliding back behind human features.

Nick's smile is easy this time but he has to avert his face quickly to hide a grimace to a sudden streak of pain that slices through his stomach.

 _That would be the aforementioned poison's effect. Damn it!_

"I'm glad I came before it got out of hand and that you got out of this unscathed. You aren't hurt, are you?"

Lizzy shakes her head empathetically when his inquisitive, concerned gaze rakes over her. Another wave of slightly disconcerting pain, which he is only able to hide with great effort now. He feels a trickle of sweat run down the back of his neck.

"No, I'm not. Barry protected me and then you both did. Everything is fine now... Um, are you okay, Detective?"

 _Shit, something must have shown, after all._

"Yes..."

"So you are _not_ immune to that poison! You damn well seemed to up until now."

Barry barges in before he can assuage her worries. Nick wills a grimace away from showing before fully facing him.

"Will it kill me, then?" He asks as deadpan as possible.

"You didn't _know_ and you still stepped in front of us?!"

The young man shouts, brash nature resurfacing in his agitation.

"Sometimes you have to assign priorities. Mine was to protect both of you. Now back to my question: Is it deadly or not?"

Both adolescents pale in face of his oh so casual words. They've known that this Grimm isn't as bad as the others but that he would willingly face death to keep two wesen teenagers from harm, that's something mind-boggling.

"No, it's not but... you're in a real shit now!"

At his displeased scowl he amends slightly.

"Well, it's gonna be... reeaally unpleasant. And... shit, shit, shit (so much for heeding his silent reprimand about cursing)... I'm gonna call dad. He'll know what to do."

Nick wants to stop him but just as he opens his mouth to respond another pulse of pain hits and he snaps it shut quickly least a groan should come out. He squeezes his eyes shut involuntary, which is why a moment later he hears rather than sees the Jägerbar talk quickly on his phone.

"He wants to talk to you." That's Barry and his cell is shoved into his hand barely an instant later.

"Mr. Rabe." He greets managing to sound nearly normal.

"Detective Burkhardt." The deep voice of Frank Rabe intones from the other end of the line.

"I hear you have taken a dose of veneno-waran poison when helping out my son and his lady-friend and that you haven't encountered such a wesen in your endeavours yet."

"Yes. That sums it up, I would say. He said, it will be an unpleasant experience. Could you be a bit more specific than he was, please?"

"That it will be. And that is an understatement."

"Well, it wasn't his _first_ choice of words to be sure."

He glowers at the young man while saying that.

"Ah, I apologize for my son's rather colourful language at times. But to answer your question: You will experience strong episodes of pain originating from the stomach mostly in the next few hours and unfortunately there's nothing to be done but ride it out."

"Brilliant. How about I drop off Barry and Liz while I still can and I'll call later about when we should meet to take their statements and maybe file a complaint, should they wish to?"

"How about you stay at our home while riding out those unfortunate effects? After all you were afflicted while protecting my son once again."

"Oh, that's not... (he needs to pause shortly) necessary, but thank you."

The prospect of lying down in the near future sounds great but it really isn't Mr. Rabe's duty to help him out just because he has been stupid enough to step into an unknown poisonous spray.

"Please, it would... make me feel better. And to be honest, despite your remarkable control I am not sure you will be in any state to drive home later."

The lawyer sounds sincere and what's more he sounds genuinely concerned. Furthermore Nick is beginning to feel those effects full force and somehow in league with the other man's thoughts about his ability to drive later on.

A pause.

"Okay, we will be there is a few minutes."

"Thank you, Detective."

GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM

He exerts great self-restraint now, showing in no way that his insides are on fire while driving out to the Rabe-residence. He has two adolescents to drop off safely and it wouldn't do to keel over while driving, so he literally grimms up and detaches himself from pain and everything else. It won't work forever but it will get him by long enough.

It's eery, both youths think, that now that Detective Burkardt has set his mind on it there is no pain visible at all. No wonder he was able to act all unaffected while Joey was still in the vicinity. Barry's respect for the Grimm rises.

His mother... well, his mother hasn't done a lot of good but she has taught him about a whole lot of wesen things. He knows from those teachings that most guys drop from that kind of venom practically right away. That the Detective doesn't shows his true strength.

GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM

"Mr Rabe." Nick inclines his head. His voice is low and just this side of gravelly but otherwise shows nothing of his current condition.

"Detective Burkhardt. Thank you for your help today. Do come in."

Dark intelligent eyes study him intently while the lawyer steps back to let them all in. Nick has no doubt at all that Frank draws conclusions from what he sees. After all the experienced man is much harder to fool than two adolescents. He squeezes the shoulder of his son and gives a one armed hug to his future daughter in law.

"I trust you are both unharmed?" The Jägerbar asks gently and Nick instantly detects a father's concern there.

"Yeah, all is well, Mr. R."

"Good to hear."

GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM

Once both teenagers have left the spacious living room Nick lets some of his iron control slip, getting more than he's bargained for, when strong dizziness and intense pain accost him. He doesn't make sound but he must have swayed quite heavily for he is embarrassed and grateful in equal measure to find a steadying hand at his elbow.

"You are good. Earlier I have barely been able to detect that you are less than a picture of health. You have come a long way, indeed, since our first meeting."

There's no mocking or malevolent glee, just deep seated respect and a bit of astonishment.

"Thanks, I guess..., Mr. Rabe."

"Oh, you may call me Frank."

"Frank it is then. And I'm Nick. Not working a case involving you so no need for formalities." The lawyer quirks a smile at that. There's a wistful spark in his eyes, something like regret and sadness, but it is gone before long. The Grimm knows what's put it there. Frank Rabe is a decent man. He's never wanted to have a part in any of the brutal traditions his wife got herself killed over but that isn't to say he doesn't mourn her as a wife and companion. The lawyer doesn't hold that against him, tough, and visibly shakes himself out of sad thoughts.

"Now we should get you settled in one of the guest rooms, for Grimm self-control or no, I think you know that you won't be able to keep upright much longer."

He inclines his head in silent agreement and does not hide when Frank studies him closely in concern. Nick can imagine quite well what the other man sees:

He's gone pale by now, deteriorating health showing all too clearly, and his face and neck are covered with a thin layer of sweat; he would be able to smell that one as well most likely. He keeps most of his pain hidden but he is certain the perceptive Jägerbar has already seen through his mask.

The steadying hand remains as he is led farther into the residence that he knows so well from approximately one year back. He tries to stay strong but spikes of pain have turned into waves by now and are awfully close to knocking him off his feet.

"Careful, we're at the stairs now."

Is the quiet cautioning from directly next to him. Nick nods vaguely as he puts one foot in front of the other with eyes narrowed to mere slits. He's managed to navigate about half the steps when a truly agonizing blaze of pain slices through his abdomen and into his legs. He cannot keep in the moan as it spreads out and with a gasp of shock feels his legs give way!

There's a surprised exclamation from his right, a curse uttered under the other man's breath, then he is caught and held upright by strong arms.

"Nick, are you okay?" The depth of timber tells Nick that Frank has woged briefly to accommodate to supporting his dead weight.

"Yeah... yeah, sorry." He murmurs when he finally gets his legs back under him.

"No need to be. Now come on, it's not far anymore." The deep, gentle tone is soothing, letting him draw strength from it for the rest of the way.

GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM

"Here, lie down."

The Grimm doesn't protest as he is guided to rest on a freshly made bed. He wants to curl up on his side, not caring to keep anything hidden anymore, when he remembers his impending meeting with the Captain.

"Damn it!" He fumbles for his phone while attempting to sit up again but hurt and Frank's hand coming to rest on his shoulder and pushing him back down thwart that mission.

"Need to call my boss." Nick protests hazily.

"You should not be doing anything other than lying down right now."

"No. Should be meeting him... about right now."

The phone is taken from his barely resisting fingers making suspicion flare up shortly and Grimm instincts bristle. But Frank is not playing some sinister game here. Nick remembers that after a moment of consideration. He's met up with the man a few times after the initial one – sometimes to discuss law, sometimes wesen related matters – and he knows he can trust him.

"I can just as easily call the... your Captain."

"The Prince?" Nick enquires with not a small amount of irony.

"What do you call him? Your Highness... or Sire?"

There's more curiosity than mocking in the Grimm's words. Frank knows about his wariness for the whole royal concept and that any mocking is directed at that and not at him. To be honest, it's been one of the first times they have discussed wesen politics when the young Detective, angry at his Captain, has come to him to ask questions about matters of a world he has been thrown into unprepared.

He smirks now, contemplating how to respond. In the meanwhile Nick curls up into a tight ball on the bed to keep from moaning in pain. The world around him grows fuzzy but he is aware enough to hear Rabe's answer.

"I could call him that. You would be surprised how many do, in fact. But I am high enough in the food chain that I do not need to. He knows that I respect him without such fuss."

"Mmh... He's on speed dial No.2 by the way."

As he navigates the foreign cellphone he looks down fondly on the young Grimm. Today has proven again what he has suspected from the very beginning: Nick Burkhardt is a good man and he is vastly different from his ancestors. Today he has taken great risk to save his son and his girlfriend, paying for his kindness with hours of agony without seeking revenge or laying blame at anyone's doorstep.

Renard takes up at that moment forcing him to refocus his attention.

"Captain Renard."

"Good morning. It is Frank Rabe. It is me calling instead of Detective Burkhardt because he is in no state to do so at the moment."

"What happened?..."

This is all that Nick can gather from the call as his world slowly sinks into hazy grey. He is aware some time later that Frank leans in close and urges him to try and hold onto consciousness for any of the venom's effects would only be prolonged until after he's regained it. He is caught in a heavy fog of agony that won't let him escape its clutches while the Jägerbar sits by his bedside to help him through.

The Grimm is fully in the throws of poisoning by now, shivering, trembling and his body sometimes jerking when a particular bad spike hits home. His eyes are squeezed shut, expression pinched and exhausted. Breaths are coming in fast shallow gasps.

From time to time Frank talks to him quietly, more intent on keeping up a soothing wash of words than actual conversation. He looks much younger now, that formidable Grimm. Similar to Barry despite their difference in age. Nick has gone beyond hiding any of his reactions by now and he cannot fault him – feels humbled instead that the other man would feel comfortable enough to openly show his hurt.

He places a hand on his shoulder, letting it rest there heavily, and getting the feeling that it just might help his guest a bit.

GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM

Fire! His bowels, legs and stomach are all on fire and he can do nothing to stop its raging!

"How is he?" That smooth, cool baritone. Nick knows it. Renard. How has he come to be here? Thoughts are pushed away, have no place left beside those feelings of smouldering heat eating through him. Waves have turned into an ocean and that is drowning him. Breathing is difficult, he gasps for air, desperate and urgent.

"Not well, I fear. He is not even halfway through. He has repressed any effects... for sake of getting the children home... and that has caused it all to be more intense now."

Nick fights his way back to the surface. He cannot open his eyes or speak but he feels the bed dip beside him.

A large cool hand places itself on his sweaty neck, squeezing gently to let him know he is there. Renard. He knows it without looking.

"Can you help him?" Frank Rabe.

"I will try." That is the Captain again. The Grimm throws his head back in pain before burying his face back into the pillow to keep a deep moan from escaping. His head is moved, though, gently but firmly.

"Nick." He cannot react, only try to suck in deep breaths.

"Nicholas!" There is something compelling to his words this time. Renard is calling him; wants him to be alert. His tone leaves no room for disobedience. He tries to comply, waits for another wave of pain to pass, then forces his eyes open.

The tall man swims into view slowly. Green eyes seek out grey ones, holding their tired gaze.

"Good boy. Stay with me. Let me see." It is a smooth, hypnotising whisper, which he cannot help but obey.

What the Captain wants to see he cannot fathom but he has the feeling that the hand resting on his skin somehow makes pain abate for a time. When he feels his head being moved around just a bit more he is able to help for the first time since coming to lie on that bed. At first Renard's watchful gaze takes in every minute detail then the Royal's eyes slide shut.

Nick is distracted from what the half-zauberbiest is doing as yet another blaze of fire flows through him and thus startled when the Captain's other hand comes to rest on his forehead.

Fire consumes him! Something happens. His vision white washes. _What_ is happening?

He must have lost consciousness at that point for when he comes around again there is not a hand on his forehead but a cold compress. Furthermore he is under the blanket now, not atop it He blinks his eyes open yet again, feeling just a little better. Why he cannot say. Frank told him fainting would just put pain on hold to start again upon waking.

"He is coming around." The Captain again, near by, if his hazy vision doesn't play tricks on him.

"Yeah... comin' 'roun'." He whispers to show that he's heard. A quiet chuckle.

"That is good to hear. Nick, can you tell me what happened earlier?"

"Hm. But firs', why 'm I not hur'ing so bad anymo...?"

He can even depict the man's expression now. Renard contemplates how much to reveal.

"You should just tell him, your Highness. It won't make him trust you less and if you will do what I think you will, then the knowledge of what you are capable of would be a benefit to him."

The lawyer sounds totally reasonable but still Nick could swear to have heard the Royal growl lowly at those words. A more civilised sigh then.

"You are way too perceptive, Detective. I have gauged the depth of your poisoning and sped up the whole process in order to achieve that goal. It intensified the effects, of course, up to the point where it got too much and you fainted. You are feeling slightly better now because you have moved further along in the poisoning's process."

"How?..."

"That is for another time. Now, you wanted to tell me what happened." That is an order, if he's ever heard one, no matter how quietly it's been posed.

"Came upon Barry Rabe and a girl named Liz... his girlfriend. There was a... veneno-waran, Joey, their age... wanted to harm the girl. Barry defended her... no, did not get violent... do not think so. He's restrained himself remarkably... don't file complaint 'gainst him..."

A soft gasp from the door tells Frank that his son has made his way here upon arrival of the Prince and has been watching and listening. Good. This more than anything will show him that Nick is trustworthy.

The Grimm pauses now, scrunches up his face in thought before slowly continuing.

"Joey attacked, I stopped him... got poisoned in the process... but the kids didn't... that's good."

The Jägerbar lawyer is impressed with how conclusive the Detective's report is despite the state he's in. On the contrary, it seems the longer he talks the more alert he grows. When Frank catches the Prince's gaze something akin to pride glints in the man's eyes. Apparently their thoughts have moved along the same lines.

"Okay, that will suffice."

GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM

Barry leans on the door frame and finds himself hard pressed to believe what he is seeing there. When Prince Renard arrived he has asked Liz to wait for him and made his way over to the guest where he knew his father had taken the Grimm. At first he has simply been impressed with Nick's strength and later on shocked at the intensity of his suffering.

But hearing now that the Detective defends him in front of his Captain and, even scarier, the ruler of their community makes his perception of him take a turn for the better at last.

GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM

"Now back to our other problem. There are two ways to go about this: One, you can suffer through the rest of this in the manner you did before. That will take at least three hours still although your pain will lessen throughout. Secondly, I can speed up the process once more, which will shorten your suffering... but make you hurt much more."

Sean knows the answer even before his Grimm responds. Nick is a fighter, has always been.

"Speed the damn thing up... and tell me how you did it, afterwards. This is some royal or... other thing I presume?"

A spark of amusement flicks over Renard's otherwise emotionless features, at the request and at Nick's careful wording. Of course he would be aware of the young Jägerbar's presence by now and thus refrain from mentioning his zauberbiest side, which he likes to keep hidden from public.

"It is an ancient thing to be sure. Anyway, I doubt you will be clear headed enough to listen afterwards but we will see, won't we?"

GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM

"Will you let me place a hand on your stomach? It is necessary as that is where your ailment is originated."

Nick rolls onto his back giving a silent okay by granting access. There's been another streak of liquid fire a moment earlier pushing the Grimm to curl up and howl in pain at its intensity. Now he is looking even worse but there's also iron determination in his stormy gaze. He is ready for whatever is to come.

The royal zauberbiest nods to this and unbuttons his shirt to reveal smooth skin.

"We need to make sure you don't trash around. This will hurt much more than you may imagine." He only nods and braces himself as the tall, strong man lifts his upper body to move behind him. His arms are encircled by stronger ones while his legs stay entrapped under the blanket. One hand is placed on his forehead, guiding his head to rest against a broad chest along with his back, and the other comes to lie on the centre of his stomach.

It is a weird feeling to be at Sean Renard's mercy. Not a few months earlier he has beaten the crap out of this man for ordering the death of his aunt and now he is placing himself willingly into his hands without a second thought.

A hand touching his wrist makes him flinch. He looks to his right to find none other than Barry Rabe sitting on the floor beside the bed.

"What...?"

"I may not be stupid enough to offer any part of me to you to bite down on, but if you need something to squeeze while suffering through this shi... (he is subjected triple glares from his father, the ruler of Portland _and_ a Grimm which is creepy as sh... something unpleasant)... stuff I can offer you my hand."

"I might break it. I have the feeling I won't be able to check in my strength."

"What do you think of me? I am a Jägerbar! There's no such thing as breaking my hand. We are made of sterner stuff, you know?" Nick quirks a smile at his brash words.

"If you say so. Don't complain later on. I have... (Another wave of pain that makes it impossible to go on for a few moments yet.) ...warned you."

"Come on, Detective. It's like arm-wrestling. Just grab on."

And the Grimm does. He knows for one that he will need all the support he can get and for another he feels humbled that the young man has overcome his reservations and offers to help a Grimm of all people. The two other adults in the room wisely keep silent. They both know that by the end of the day a certain young adult may well need a trip to A&E but they also know that a Grimm and a Jägerbar may by the end of this day have knit a band that will develop into friendship and guidance in the future.

GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM

"Ready?"

"Hmm."

"Well, that will have to suffice."

The room grows silent when the royal bastard begins whatever it is he does. Nick starts to feel weird: Dizzy at first, then free of pain for a moment...

And then he feels like an ocean of fire is swallowing him up whole, drowning and eating him from within! He hears screams, long drawn out screams of pure agony and, inexplicably, the most colourful curses he's come across in some time. He isn't aware that it is him screaming himself raw or Barry cursing like mad, he is only aware of agony... and two hands touching him... arms holding him... a deep, velvety voice whispering into his ear to help him through this.

And of course, a hand that holds onto his own through everything, grabbed warrior style, wrist to wrist.

GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM

Uuuh. Everything hurts. Even his throat hurts. Why is that so? That hasn't hurt before. He tries to move. Bad idea.

He groans but he is stubborn. He should be able to move...

"I recommend staying still, Detective. You'll hurt enough without moving."

That is the Captain sure as hell. Moving his head just slightly to the side is as difficult as no such movement should be. He swallows thickly. Not good.

"Where are Barry and Frank?" Ouch. That hurt. Renard is impossibly tall, even while sitting. Did anyone tell him that at any point in time?

"Visiting A&E for a bit of a patch up." The tone is deadpan on the surface but can barely hide amusement underneath.

"Why?" This is not getting any better hurt-wise. Well, nobody ever said he had much common sense regarding pain. Renard's sharp gaze is reproachful but he answers, anyway.

"You broke Barry's wrist. The young lady went with them. It has to be noted that she praised him for his altruism before she laughed at him for being stupid enough to give a limb into the hand of a Grimm to squeeze when said Grimm is suffering greatly."

It takes Nick ridiculously long to glean an actual meaning from that string of words. Renard seems to think so, too, because he leans back, crosses long legs at the ankle and waits for his Detective to catch on.

"Oh. Warned him, didn't I? Was he mad?" A grimace not hidden at all for self-control can be a distant thing when you are barely conscious.

"No, he wasn't. But he was cursing more colourfully than I could ever do and I am fluent in at least four languages. I would wager he will get an earful about that from his father once he is in a state to listen."

Nick chuckles. A breezy, raw sound thanks to severely abused vocal chords. Owww, that hurts like hell. A question from earlier popping up in his mind distracts him enough to go on, though.

"Now, how?" Sean knows without a doubt that this is truly as much as Nick is able to get out. He shakes his head before leaning forward and pinning his Grimm with a stern gaze.

"First of all, haven't you gathered by now, that you are hurting yourself by talking? You screamed yourself raw! And I mean that literally."

"I..." A murderous glare quells him. He nods slowly, blinks his eyes but still won't avert his gaze. Grey eyes ask the question that his mouth does not spill.

A sigh. Renard raises an eyebrow at Nick's persistence. The younger man is glaring now, silently reminding him of their agreement months back: No secrets anymore!

"Haven't you ever heard that curiosity killed the cat?" He snaps. Nick is unperturbed and just shakes his head. He has forgotten... moving hurts, too. Who cares, though? He wants to know.

The Royal's peevish scowl clearly tells him that he has gathered Nick's thoughts and is not pleased.

"As you wish. What I used to help you, if you want to call it that, is an ancient skill attainable only by a few members of the royal family. My status as a bastard may make it more implausible to have access to it but my wesen heritage evens that out. Most likely it even heightened the possibility of me possessing it."

He pauses, making sure the exhausted Grimm is able to follow.

"It is called empowered touch or, aptly named given my wesen side, hexenwerk. It allows me to manipulate certain conditions in a human's or wesen's body and mind. I may alleviate suffering or calm a fretting mind. And as you have seen I can speed up processes in a body such as your poisoning."

Nick looks like he doesn't know if he should be intrigued or disturbed.

"Frank... knew..."

"Yes, Mr. Rabe knew. As does a great part of the wesen community. They are aware and in a rare event they ask for my help. There is more to ruling a canton than controlling or destroying criminal groupings." The lowen games or that organ dealer ring.

The Grimm nods even as his eyes slide shut. He blinks a few times but Sean can see that it is a loosing battle. He takes up a cloth from a bowl on the bedside table, wrings it out and places it on his Detective's brow. He sighs and relaxes almost against his will.

"You are tired, Nick. And you are burning up with fever. A side effect of my intervention. And now you should sleep." The timber of his voice grows deeper, more soothing and compelling with every word he speaks. He accompanies his stream of words with the repetitive movement of the damp cloth moving gently across overheated skin.

Nick scrunches his face up in a last attempt to stay awake.

"You need rest and sleep. You need to recharge to regain your strength."

His words are a mere whisper now, weaving a lullaby Nick cannot escape. His features smooth out when restful slumber finally claims him.

Renard has not lied about his skills, just omitted that there are a few others than empowered touch. This one is a special one, indeed. It is a gift he uses rarely. Witches' Whisper or Hexenflüstern it is called and closely related to the skill he has told Nick about.

Only on a person that trusts him his voice may have such an effect, if he chooses to apply it.

Carefully he wipes the pale face one last time before refreshing and replacing the compress on his Grimm's brow.

Bands have been knitted today and even the ruler of Portland has experienced astonishment when a young Grimm has placed trust in him, not once but twice.

Now that only leaves waiting for the house owner to return to talk about specifics pertaining the adolescents' statements and his Detective's health.

GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM

It is a few weeks later – both the young Jägerbar and the Grimm have recuperated from their individual ailments by now – when they meet up on a nondescript sports ground for an intense game of one-on-one-basketball.

Barry's anger management counsellor has once told him that sport is a good outlet and that's what they do. That and slowly becoming friends and finding into their roles as young adult and his something-akin-to-a-mentor-figure (Liz' wording, not theirs... and that was before she had come up with Jedi Master Nick).

GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM


End file.
